


Teardrops On My Guitar - Peter Parker x Reader

by strawberryoneshots (nostalgicstrawberry)



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, I Imagine Tom Holland's Spidey, I Imagine Y/F/N as Wade NGL!, I Love You, School Dances, but to each their own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgicstrawberry/pseuds/strawberryoneshots
Summary: Reader is in love with Peter. Peter is in love with Reader. They keep telling each other about how much they're in love with the other.The catch?Neither of them know the other is talking about them.(GENDER NEUTRAL READER, FUCK YEAH!)





	Teardrops On My Guitar - Peter Parker x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> I am... So Sorry.. However, this is the most popular post on my Tumblr, so..? I guess that works.  
> Y/N - Your Name  
> Y/F/N - Your Friend's Name 
> 
> You’ve probably heard Taylor Swift’s “Teardrops On My Guitar” before. I actually kinda dislike Taylor Swift, but this is a good song and I was inspired to write this. Can be read as No Powers!AU, but that’s not really what I was going for. Him being Spidey just doesn’t really have anything to do with the story, as it’s you-centric. I imagined Tom’s Peter, but it can be read as Andrew. WARNING FOR LANGUAGE. YOUR FRIEND SWEARS.

Peter’s been talking about this person for weeks. They’re so smart, so funny.. But they’re not you, you know that. They couldn’t be you.

“God, they’re so perfect, but I don’t think they see me like that,” he says.

“C’mon, Pete, give yourself some credit. You’re pretty darn cute,” you argue, pinching his cheek. You’re pretending to tease him, to be the best friend, but on the inside you feel the break in your heart widening, and the hollow space aches.

You don’t notice the blush on Peter’s face as he looks at you. You fake a smile, so he won’t see the pain on the inside.

You wonder if he knows that he’s all you think about. You lose sleep, crying over Peter and his perfect partner. He’d be so happy with them, he should really go for it. He deserves to be happy, even if it’s not with you.

“What about you? Anyone.. Special?” He asks hesitantly. 

“Yeah, uh, there is this guy. I don’t think he sees me like that, either,” you admit, and you’re talking about him.

“Oh,” Peter replies, sounding a bit disappointed at that, though you’re not sure why. “I get that, obviously.”

“Well, I bet they’re beautiful,” you tell him with a smile, a sad one, but it’s genuine. You’re happy that he’s happy. Whoever it is is really lucky.

“Yeah, they really are. Just.. Gorgeous,” he responds, his warm brown eyes practically glowing with love.

“Y/N! Jesus Christ, I said your name five times!” Y/F/N says, approaching your lunch table. “C’mon, let’s walk to Geography together!”

“Okay.. See you later, Petey,” you say, and get up, throwing away your tray on your way out, unaware of his longing gaze as you walk away.

Once the two of you reach the crowded hallway, Y/F/N squeals.

“Oh my god, you totally like Peter,” they realize, and you roll your eyes.

“That’s not news. But he totally likes someone else, he’s always talking about them.”

“No way, who? He must not like them that much. I saw the way he looked at you when he left. Like an abandoned puppy.”

“No, now I’m thinking of abandoned puppies,” you whine. “And to answer your question, I don’t know. He hasn’t said a name.”

“Wait.. So your crush that obviously likes you back… Is telling you all about his wonderful crush… And he hasn’t dropped a name? Do you know what this means?”

You shake your head.

“Goddamn it, Y/N, he likes you!”

“What?! No way. This person he likes, they’re, like, an angel. Smart, and funny, and-” you imitate him: “‘Just…Gorgeous.’”

“You really don’t think that sounds like you?” Y/F/N asks. “If I was about that life, I would totally be into you. You’re awesome. Any guy, especially Peter, would be lucky to have you.”

“What do you mean, ‘especially Peter’?”

“That right there. You care about him so much,” your friend points at you with a satisfied smirk. 

“Whatever,” you grumble, but you’re blushing and wear a smile as you roll your eyes. The two of you enter the Geography classroom, and take your seats on opposite sides of the room. (Your teacher had assigned them that way because of your mischievous ways.)

After class, Peter is waiting for you outside in the hall. Rather brave of him, considering his relationship with Eugene.

“Hey, Y/N!” he says, seeming rather happy to see you. “I thought we’d walk to AP Science together.”

“Yeah! Uh, I mean.. Sure, that’d be okay.. I guess.”

Your friend wiggles their eyebrows at you, walking away to their math class.

“What’s that all about?” Peter asks.

“Just Y/F/N being Y/F/N,” you tell a white lie, and he laughs awkwardly.

“Yeah, they’re funny.”

“Ooh, is Y/F/N your dream person?”

“No way,” he says. “Someone else.”

“Am I allowed to make any more guesses?”

“Two more,” he says, hoping both that you guess yourself and that you don’t guess yourself.

“Uh… Eugene?”

Peter laughs at that.

“Dear God, no.”

“Mary Jane?”

“No, that was last year. Looks like you’re out of guesses, and we’ve made it to Science.”

The two of you take your seats, working together in the assigned labs. As you’re packing, the two of you talk.

“Hey, Y/N, you’re going to homecoming this Friday, right?”

“Yeah, with Y/F/N… As friends, of course.”

“Cool, me too.”

“Bringing the one?” You tease, and he blushes, and you don’t notice, again.

“No, uh, like I said earlier, I don’t think they like me..”

“That sucks, Petey. But, if they show up, you should at least try to get a dance. I mean, what’s the worst that could happen?”

I could lose you, he thinks. “I don’t know,” he says. “I’ll give it a shot.”

You smile, but it doesn’t reach your eyes, which confuses him. You’d been like that lately. Putting on lots of smiles that he just knew weren’t real. If only he knew why.

“Okay, but you have to get a dance with your guy, too.”

“Good. You deserve to be happy.. And I guess I’ll try.” you tell him, and both of you want to scream, “It’s you, you perfect idiot!”

-

The rest of the week goes by, and you and Y/F/N go to homecoming. You look around for Peter, but he surprises you by coming up from behind.

“Wow, Y/N.. You look great,” he says bashfully.

“You too, Pete,” you return the compliment. He looks more than great.

“You wanna dance?”

“Sure,” you say, and Y/F/N winks at you. You roll your eyes, but blush.

The two of you make your way to the main dancing area

“So, what about your dream person? Where are they?”

He looks down at his shoes, embarrassed, but manages to look back up at you, eyes flitting to your smiling lips every few seconds.

“Well, uh, you see- We’re, uh, best friends. I couldn’t keep it a secret that I liked someone, so I just told you that I did. But, uh.. My dream person is you. I know you like that other guy, but.. I had to tell you sooner or later.”

“Oh, about that other guy… There’s no other guy. Well, I mean, there is a guy I like, but I’m dancing with him right now, so..”

He grins.

“Really?”

You nod, and you hear Y/F/N shout “I fucking called it!” over the music.

A few chaperones glare, but don’t do anything.

“Yeah, they did. Didn’t believe them, though.”

“How come?”

“Well, I don’t know. Just didn’t think I would be that lucky.”

Peter rolls his eyes.

Screw it, I’ll hate myself forever if I don’t get at least one kiss from them tonight!, he thinks, leaning in. Fortunately, you reciprocate.

“There should be a Bible length between each of you, kids!” an older chaperone whose name-tag claims his name is Stan calls in a crotchety voice, and the two of you part, putting a bit of space between your bodies as you continue to sway together to the music, his arms around your waist and your arms around his neck.

This turned out a lot better than either of you thought it would, or even could.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, I really hope you enjoyed it! <3


End file.
